The objective of the proposed research is to systematically investigate the alcohol drinking practices of urbanized American Indians. Data will be gathered primarily by means of standardized interviews with 300 Indians from the three largest tribal affiliations represented in the Los Angeles area (Navaho, Sioux and Five Civilized Tribes). In order to compare the drinking practices of the urban Indian with those of other groups, interviews will also be conducted with 300 whites, blacks, and Mexican-Americans living in geographic proximity to them and having similar socio-economic characteristics. Indian drinking problems will be studied as a function of socio-economic level, length of time in an urban environment, tribal affiliation, and other demographic, social and psychological variables.